What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Walt Disney
Walter Elias Disney (December 5, 1901 – January 1, 1995), better known as Walt Disney, was an American entrepreneur, animator, voice actor and film producer. A pioneer of the American animation industry, he introduced several developments in the production of cartoons. As a film producer, Disney holds the record for most Academy Awards earned by an individual, having won 22 Oscars from 59 nominations. He was presented with two Golden Globe Special Achievement Awards and an Emmy Award, among other honors. Several of his films are included in the National Film Registry by the Library of Congress. Born in Chicago in 1901, Disney developed an early interest in drawing. He took art classes as a boy and got a job as a commercial illustrator at the age of 18. He moved to California in the early 1920s and set up the Disney Brothers Studio with his brother Roy. With Ub Iwerks and film producer Leon Schlesinger, Walt created the popular theatrical short film series Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies, his first highly popular success, which introduced famous cartoon characters as Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Chip and Dale, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Jerry Mouse, Tom Cat, Spike Bulldog, Droopy, Butch Cat, Tweety Bird, Babbit and Catstello, Henery Hawk, Barnyard Dawg and Sylvester, Yosemite Sam, Marvin the Martian, Pepé Le Pew, Speedy Gonzales, Tasmanian Devil, the Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote and many others; he also provided the voice for main character Mickey Mouse in the early years. As the studio grew, Disney became more adventurous, introducing synchronized sound, full-color three-strip Technicolor, feature-length cartoons and technical developments in cameras. The results, seen in features such as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), The Wizard of Oz (1939), Pinocchio (1940), Dumbo (1941) and Bambi (1942), furthered the development of animated film. New animated and live-action films followed after World War II, including the critically successful Cinderella (1950), Peter Pan (1953), Mary Poppins (1964), The Jungle Book (1967), Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (1971), The Rescuers (1977), An American Tail (1986), The Little Mermaid (1989), Aladdin (1992) and The Lion King (1994). In the 1950s, Disney expanded into the amusement park industry and in 1955 he opened Disneyland. To fund the project he diversified into television programs, such as the long-running (1954–2008) anthology series, The Wonderful World of Disney (which was Disney's first regular series as a whole), the long-running (1955–2011) animated series The Looney Tunes Show, the 1960–1966 animated sitcom The Flintstones, 1968–1970 children's variety program The Banana Splits Adventure Hour and the 1957–1959 adventure series Zorro; he was also involved in planning the 1959 Moscow Fair, the 1960 Winter Olympics and the 1964 New York World's Fair. Disney was a shy, self-deprecating and insecure man in private but adopted a warm and outgoing public persona at the same time. He had high standards and high expectations of those with whom he worked. Although there had been arguments that he was anti-Semitic, they have been contradicted by many who knew him. His reputation changed in the years after his death in 1995, from a purveyor of homely patriotic values to a representative of American imperialism. He nevertheless remains an important figure in the history of animation and in the cultural history of the United States, where he is considered a national cultural icon. His film work continues to be shown and adapted; his studio maintains high standards in its production of popular entertainment and the Disney amusement parks have grown in size and number to attract visitors in several countries. Biography Early life: 1901–1920 Early career: 1920–1928 Creation of Looney Tunes to the first Academy Awards: 1928–1933 Golden age of animation: 1934–1941 World War II and beyond: 1941–1950 Theme parks, television and other interests: 1950–1977 Back to animation success: 1977-1994 Affiliation with Steven Spielberg: 1986-1995 Death and aftermath Honors Personality and reputation